


Acta non Verba

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU!, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Quidditch, Showki, gryffindor!shownu, half blood, ravenclaw!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: “It’s okay, things happen. Remember when I didn’t finish making the Pompion Potion at class? It was so embarrassing for me too.. but you stayed after class and helped me even if we had ended up running to next period” Hyunwoo snickers at the thought“It was nothing. I’m always here to help you.” Kihyun smiles remembering it. He knows Hyunwoo is trying to comfort him and he’s beyond thankful for it.“And I am here for you too” Hyunwoo assures himShowki Mini Bingo: Hogwarts
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	Acta non Verba

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any inaccuracy to things in the potterverse >< I really tried my best to get the details right! I also didn't expect this to get this long.. to be clear, Shownu Kihyun Minhyuk Hyungwon and Wonho are the same age while Changkyun and Jooheon are 2 years younger.

The hall was large, hundreds of older students sat in long tables with their perspective houses, all of them wearing black hats and cloaks. The headmaster was seated in the front and center, with the other professors sitting beside him. Ms. McGonagall was standing with a stool beside of her, in hand, the sorting hat.

Kihyun was muggle born, a half blood. He found his Hogwarts letter hidden by his mother in her bedroom drawer, saying she wanted Kihyun to live a normal life but after a long and exhausting everyday fighting, he successfully convinced his mother to let him go, promising her that he would go write to her at least twice a month. Now he was standing with 30-40 other kids that were also freshmen, all to be sorted tonight by the magical talking hat.

One by one, they were called on to the stage and be asked to sit on the stool then the sorting hat would do it’s job. He wish he could see it properly though, the person in front of him was too tall for his liking.

“Excuse me” he taps the shoulder of the person in front of him

The boy who had round glasses and round cheeks didn’t say anything but just looked at him with a straight face

“Uhh, sorry, I can’t see properly. Would you mind exchanging places?” he asks the taller boy shyly

Before the taller boy can answer him, another boy beside him snickers

“Ah, this is already too funny!” a blond boy tries to laugh quietly

Kihyun frowns at him, he would like to do more, like hit him on the head maybe but he wouldn’t want to cause a scene.

“S-sorry” the blond boy waves it off and tries to calm down “I’m Minhyuk by the way” he offers a handshake

Kihyun reluctantly takes it and shakes the blond boy’s hand “I’m Kihyun”

“I can tell you what’s going on if you can’t see it” Minhyuk offers

A subtle blush appears on Kihyun’s cheeks, embarrassed to have been offered such a thing. He was about to refuse but a voice interrupted him

“We can switch places, I don’t mind” the round cheeked boy who he asked earlier said so and didn’t wait for Kihyun’s reply, he sidestepped to offer him his spot

“Great! Thanks buddy!” Minhyuk says as he takes Kihyun’s hands and grabs him forward to the offered space

Kihyun can’t believe the manners of this kid. Nonetheless, he was satisfied he can finally see the platform better. He turns around and thanks the taller boy.

“I-I’m Hyunwoo” he stutters with his awkward voice

“Thank you, Hyunwoo, hope to see you around later” Kihyun says as he hears his name being called to the stage

He doesn’t know what belonging in respective houses mean, he was 11 and didn’t have prior knowledge of the school nor even magic before this. He was nervous as he sat on the stool with Ms. McGonagall placing the hat on his head steadily.

“Ah! What great potential this one has! Kind of tricky I might say” the hat says with his deep voice

Kihyun can only gulp, praying the hat would hear his wishes to just put him in a house with people who were tolerable. He sees Hyunwoo smiling at him and Minhyuk looked too excited as if he was the one getting sorted at the moment.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat announces. A round of applause welcomed him as he sat at the table on the far right with people wearing black and blue stripped neckties.

Soon, almost all of the kids were sorted. Minhyuk was in Slytherin and Hyunwoo was in Gryffindor. He was kind of sad to see that people he met weren’t even in the same house as him. Not that he didn’t like being in Ravenclaw, he just hoped it would be easier to have someone you know already in the same house.

* * *

Minhyuk wouldn’t let that happen though because luckily the three of them were in the same block, meaning they would have to be classmates for the rest of the year. The blond boy clings to him in every opportunity, claiming that they were “bestfriends” and Kihyun knows it’s just because Minhyuk dislikes studying and that being with Kihyun might mean he could just copy off homework or even have a private tutor. Hyunwoo was a quiet one though, opting to spending some time alone unless dragged by Minhyuk, in which almost happeened everyday. He didn’t dislike Hyunwoo’s company, he was just kind of appalled at how silent he was. It's like both of friends were polar opposites but he thinks its a good balance in their little group.

Thankfully, at lunch time, people were allowed to sit anywhere, so different houses can mingle with each other during meals. A ravenclaw, a slytherin and a gryffindor all in one table. Hyunwoo talked more during meals, saying how good the food is. Both he and Minhyuk always talk with their mouth full, and Kihyun just wants to give both of them a short course on table manners.

“Aren’t you excited for flying class?!” Minhyuk shouts excitedly

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Kihyun slaps the blond boy’s arm “I’m looking forward to it but I’m also kind of scared of flying”

Hyunwoo stops eating “Why? Are you afraid of heights?”

Kihyun shakes his head “More like afraid of messing up”

“Kihyun, you’re literally a Ravenclaw, y’all smart with _everything!_ ” Minhyuk gestures with his hands wildly and Hyunwoo nods in agreement

“No! I mean, potions and history are easy because you just have to memorize it but flying.. I read it’s quite a hard thing to master” of course he was nervous, he was new to all the magic stuff after all. Mixing potions was easy because it was just like cooking and you just had to pay attention to what you’re doing, but flying is a whole different thing.

“It’s okay Kihyun, I won’t laugh at you if you fall!” Minhyuk jokes and the three of them laughs

* * *

“Good morning everyone!”

“Good morning Madam Hooch!”

“Are you all excited for flying class?”

“Yeeeeeessssss!” the students reply in unison but Kihyun’s palms were already sweating. He was so afraid of screwing up, he had done good so far with other classes but this was the first time to actually “test” his magical abilities.

“Alright, place yourselves on the left side of your broom” Madam Hooch gestures to the brooms that were laid out into two rows on the grass.

Minhyuk was standing across him, albeit being 3 people far from him and Hyunwoo was standing right in front of him. Both of them smiled at him in encouragement.

“Now put out your right arm forward and command your broom by saying UP!” she instructed and all of them immediately followed

Minhyuk did it with no trouble. The broom quickly going up from the ground to his hands. Hyunwoo was the same, saying it only once for the broom to come up. Kihyun however, struggled a little bit. Having to say UP like 5 times until the broom slowly moved towards his hand. Releasing a sigh of relief, he sees Hyunwoo smiling at him again. He sends back a tight lipped smile, silently thanking his friend in front of him.

“Everyone good? Okay! Now place the broom in between your legs and place yourself on the end of the stick just before the actual broom brush, don’t want any of you falling now, right?”

And cue Kihyun sweating even more. He places himself like the professor said but now his heart was beating faster than ever.

“On the count of three, I want you to kick off the ground to start flying. Understood?”

“Yes madam!”

“Okay everyone prepare.

One..

Two..

Three!”

Madam Hooch blows her whistle, signaling that everyone should kick off.

A lot of students struggled with it. Some went up too fast and some went up too slow. Some had to kick off three time before being lifted from the ground.

“Oh great job Mr. Son! You are a natural at this!” Madam Hooch praises Hyunwoo who was flying with ease in the sky.

While Kihyun was still on the ground. He tried kicking off already a lot of times but the broom wouldn’t lift no matter what. He was starting to feel nauseous despite being on the ground. He was starting to hear the whispers of some classmates.

“He can’t even lift himself from the ground?”

“Is he really a wizard?”

“That’s so embarrassing! Look at him!”

“I think they invited him here by mistake”

And that’s where he snaps, he lets go of the broom and runs off back into the building. Madam Hooch having to shush all of the students with their blabbering, telling them to stay put for a while and follows Kihyun into the building. 

Hyunwoo watches with his brow furrowed. He didn’t know it was going to be this bad. He sees Minhyuk land on the ground and runs off as well to the direction Kihyun ran to.

“Maybe he’s a half blood! A muggle born! Disgusting!”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but fly straight into that kid and hitting him slightly with the end of his broom. He was mad but he knew he would get into trouble if he did more. They weren't in the 80s, those words shouldn't be used as an insult anymore. 

“Ouch! Watch it you fatty!” the kid shouts at him

Hyunwoo pays it no mind, already used to people commenting about his appearance. What he can’t stand though, was the insult that was thrown to his friend.

Kihyun tries his best not to cry as Madam Hooch consoles him but as soon as he hears Minhyuk shouting his name and running to him, he was on the verge of crumbling. When he feels Minhyuk arms around him, he starts silently sobbing and hugging back tight.

“Professor, I’ll take him back to his dorm” the blond says as he helps Kihyun walk slowly back to the Ravenclaw dorm while rubbing his back and telling him how things will be okay.

Kihyun wakes up late at night, he fell asleep after more crying when Minhyuk tucked him in his bed. He suppose dinner was over as well, seeing that it was already dark outside. He decides to go back to sleep but he hears a knock on his window. An owl with brown and white feathers tapping on the glass. He opens his window as the owl flies on to his desk, scratching his leg on the wooden surface. Kihyun sees a small piece of paper rolled on his feet.

“Meet me in the courtyard. I’ll be waiting. -Hyunwoo”

His body instinctively runs to the door but he stops half way, remembering what happened this afternoon. He feels too ashamed to show himself to Hyunwoo. He hasn’t told anyone that he was a half blood. Hoping it would be a secret he would have to keep to his grave. But he remembers this is Hyunwoo, his friend, who would never ridicule him for his inability to fly. So he takes a deep breath and exits the dorm.

The hallways were dark. Most of the students were already in their own dorms to rest but they still had a few minutes before curfew so at least he wasn’t breaking any rules at the moment.

He sees Hyunwoo standing in the middle of the courtyard with the same owl that gave him the message. It seems like it was his pet with the way he was patting the bird’s head gently.

Kihyun walks to him slowly, feeling too small being in the same place the disaster happened a few hours ago.

“Oh hey Kihyun, you’re here. Wait just a minute” Hyunwoo opens his cloak to reveal a paper bag and opens it to get some bread for his owl. The owl coos and flies away after eating his treat.

“Is he yours?”

“Yeah, his name is Kaja”

“That’s a cute name”

“It is, isn’t it?”

They both chuckle at the cute owl’s name. It’s such a Hyunwoo thing to do. Kihyun hears Hyunwoo grab another bread from the bag and offered it to him.

“Here, I know you’re hungry because you slept through dinner”

“Ah, no! It’s okay! I’m not-” A rumble from his stomach roared that both made them silent. He feels his face getting hot and hesitantly accepted the bread while mumbling a small ‘thank you’

Kihyun proceeds to eat the bread while Hyunwoo smiles at him.

“Are you feeling better?” the taller asks

Kihyun nods quietly while continuing eating. He still can’t look at Hyunwoo directly because he feels ashamed.

“It’s okay, things happen. Remember when I didn’t finish making the Pompion Potion at class? It was so embarrassing for me too.. but you stayed after class and helped me even if we had ended up running to next period” Hyunwoo snickers at the thought

“It was nothing. I’m always here to help you.” Kihyun smiles remembering it. He knows Hyunwoo is trying to comfort him and he’s beyond thankful for it.

“And I am here for you too” Hyunwoo assures him but didn’t push anything more

“Thank you.. for this and the bread” Kihyun gives him a small smile

“Should we go back now?” Hyunwoo walks ahead with Kihyun following him in suit

“Hey, Hyunwoo”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please help me with flying?”

Hyunwoo stops in his tracks and turns back to face Kihyun. The smaller’s face had an adorable blush and he was looking at anywhere but Hyunwoo.

_CUTE_

“Sure, when do you want to start?”

“Maybe tomorrow, after class?”

“Okay”

“Thank you” it was almost a whisper but Hyunwoo heard it

They come to the intersection where they have to split ways to go to their respective dorms.

Kihyun waves at him “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Kihyun” Hyunwoo waves back

And they both go walk to their own ways.

Kihyun feels like a lot of weight has been lifted off him. Breathing was easier and he thinks he’ll sleep with a smile on his face tonight.

* * *

“Kihyunnie!! Come to town with me please!” Minhyuk clings to his arms as soon as the professor exits the class

“Uhhh but.. I’m busy today” Kihyun tries hard to convince his best friend. Which he knows will fail anyway because Minhyuk won’t take no for an answer unless he knows EVERYTHING.

“Busy with what? You just study even after class, come on! Let’s go get some pets pleaaaaasssseee!” the blond boy tries his best to put on the cutest pout on his lips

“Minhyuk, you can hardly keep your room clean. What makes you think getting a pet would be a good idea?” Kihyun deadpans

“Ah but they’re so cute please! And I need a companion too! Usually, parents would decide for their kids and even ‘hand down’ a lineage of pets but my parents don’t like them so I never had one.. but I really want one now that they're not here to stop me, Kihyun please!!"

“They hand down pets??”

“Uhh yeah.. some families do it as tradition you know like.. my pet will bear a child and that will grow into my child’s pet or so. Didn’t yours do that?”

Yikes, a touchy subject has been accidentally opened up. Kihyun had a pet gold fish when he was young but he doubts that was anything magic related.

“Uhh no.. my parents didn’t like pets too..”

“See! This is a perfect opportunity for us to finally experience having one!”

He sighs loudly. He cannot afford to lose any more time. He still had to meet Hyunwoo for flying practice and they wouldn't be allowed to practice for too long. Minhyuk clearly isn’t giving it up any time soon.

“How about we go on Saturday? So we would have enough time to go around town and not rush before curfew” Kihyun suggests

Minhyuk smiles as brightly as the sun and jumps “You’re right! You’re a genius!! Ok ok on Saturday! At 2pm?”

Kihyun reluctantly nods “Yes” and gathers his things “I’ll see you okay! I have something to do!” he rushes out of the room before Minhyuk can cling to him again.

* * *

“Let’s start?” Hyunwoo was already placing himself over the broom

“W-wait a minute! How did you even get to borrow these broomsticks after class hours?” Kihyun asks in panic

“Ahh.. I told Madam Hooch I’ll try out for the quidditch team and that I need a broom to practice. She was practically delighted and gave me permission. I didn’t tell her I was gonna borrow more than one broom though” Hyunwoo snickers to himself and a pat on his own shoulder. What a geinus idea right?

“Hold on, are you really going to try out or did you just say that to do this? You don’t have to do that, you know” Kihyun feels guilty that his friend had to lie in order to do this for him. He was the one who asked for the favor and yet it was Hyunwoo who has to go sneaking out some brooms

Hyunwoo shakes his head “Nah, I wanted to try out. I just thought this would be a good practice for us both. Two birds with one stone, is that how they say it?”

Kihyun looks at him suspiciously. Hyunwoo wouldn’t lie to him just to make him feel better, right? He wasn’t pushing his friend to anything he didn’t want to?

“Yah, stop thinking about it too much, okay? I want to do this too” Hyunwoo reassures him one last time before he gestures to the broom still on the ground, waiting to be at Kihyun’s command

The ravenclaw takes a deep breath before putting out his hand “UP!”

The broom moves to his hand slowly but at least he didn’t have to repeat it more than once. He positions himself over the broom again and holds it tightly. He can hear his heart beat in his ears and stares at the ground, feeling nervous about failing again.

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo’s voice wakes him up “You can do it!”

“Easy for you to say, how do you even fly so easily? What do you do?”

“Hmm” Hyunwoo thinks “You just feel it, I guess? I don’t particularly think about anything. I just want to fly and it happens”

“Well geez not all of us are born prodigies. Come on, tell me what to do..” Kihyun’s eyebrows meet and his mouth turns into a little pout

“Ah, I’ve heard that if you imagine yourself flying it would be easier” Hyunwoo suggests to him

So, Kihyun closes his eyes and tries to visualize himself flying through the sky. What he didn’t know is that he was already levitating a feet from the ground. With eyes still closed, he hears his friend call out to him.

“Kihyun you’re doing it” Hyunwoo shouts from his broom

Kihyun opens his eyes to see that he was indeed now a few feet of the ground. He smiles wide and shouts “Hyunwoo I’m floating!!”

“Okay now try to move forward!” Hyunwoo who was already up in the air trying to guide Kihyun

Again, he closes his eyes and wills the broom to move forward. Kihyun feels the broom move forward slightly before it flies off backward fast. Too fast. Hyunwoo panicked and tried to chase Kihyun to try and get him off the broom but he was moving too quickly. Kihyun was flying backwards out of control. Hyunwoo tried his best to follow but before he can even reach the smaller, Kihyun fell down on the ground with the broom continued to fly until it hit a wall and then laid flat on the ground. Hyunwoo hops off as fast as lightning and runs to Kihyun who was groaning on the ground.

“Oh no, Kihyun can you get up?? Shit I screwed up. We shouldn’t have done this! I’m no teacher! I’ve gotten you hurt now! I’m an idiot!” Hyunwoo continues to rant while he checks if Kihyun had broken anything but he only hears a laugh coming from his friend

“OH WOW! That was fun!!” Kihyun kept laughing while still lying on the ground. He couldn’t help but feel happy that he finally flew, even if it was in the wrong direction and he had no control over it.

Hyunwoo sighs a breath of relief. Looks like Kihyun wasn’t injured with anything serious. His heart slowing down knowing that he didn't potentially let his friend get injured.

Kihyun sits up and turns to his Gryffindor friend “I’m sorry, I did that kinda wrong. Let’s try that again” he pats off the dirt on his uniform and walks to where the broom landed.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but be happy at how enthusiastic Kihyun is. He was afraid that things would go bad and would probably traumatize Kihyun from wanting to fly but with the smile of determination on his friend’s face, it was far from anything he feared.

Days pass by as Kihyun and Hyunwoo continue to practice more and more. Kihyun was definitely getting better. He would for sure do better at the next class. It was kind of weird though that they haven’t seen their Slytherin friend for the past couple of days after class. Usually he’d stick them together like glue but it was awfully quiet without his presence and Kihyun started to think the worse. This hasn’t happened before. So they decide to take a break from practices and follow Minhyuk (secretly) after class.

“What do you think he’s hiding from us?” Kihyun whispers as he hides behind the pillar

“You can just ask him, I’m sure he’ll tell you Ki” Hyunwoo wasn’t even trying to hide, he was just standing quietly like always

“Hyunwoo!” he hushes his friend and pulls him closer “Don’t blow our cover! I’m sure if it was nothing, he would tell us himself! So him not telling us is too suspicious”

Hyunwoo sighs and lets Kihyun trail Minhyuk like some wannabe spy while he just walks normally.

They see Minhyuk entering a classroom. Was he taking extra classes? With who? Was he meeting someone? What was their friend doing there?

“Lee Minhyuk you are-!” Kihyun stupidly slams the door open, hoping to catch his friend red handed at whatever he was trying to hide but he was surprised by professor Charles staring at him while Minhyuk and the other students stare at him in shock.

“Since you rudely came in, why don’t you join us for detention Mr. Yoo and Mr. Son?” Professor Charles gestures them to their designated desk and before Kihyun could make up some stupid excuse, the professor used his want to re-iterate them to sit.

Luckily, the professor dozed of 30 minutes after they came in. Minhyuk turns back to his friends and throws a crumpled paper to Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun stares at the blond angrily but opens the paper

> _What the hell are you guys doing here?_

Kihyun writes back and throws the paper to Minhyuk’s head hard enough to jolt him in surprise.

> _What are YOU doing here? Why are you in detention?? we just followed you here!_

Minhyuk sighs and throws it again to his friend

> _I’m getting punished for something… which I don’t regret by the way_

Kihyun couldn’t help but scrunch his eyebrows at Minhyuk who was looking back at him with a straight face.

The bell rings and professor Charles wakes up from his nap “Okay you may all go now!”

Minhyuk gets up from his seat and walks out of the classroom but he feels Kihyun tug his hand back.

“What did you do?” Kihyun asks seriously

Minhyuk doesn’t reply immediately and looks at Hyunwoo who was standing behind Kihyun.

Kihyun notices and looks back at Hyunwoo too “Hyunwoo do you know anything?!”

Hyunwoo defensively puts his hands up “No! I don’t know why Minhyuk is in detention! unless…”

“Unless what?!” Kihyun shouts

The taller just facepalms himself “Minhyuk.. What did you do to Darren?”

Darren was the same kid Hyunwoo heard calling Kihyun all kinds of insults the other day in flying class. The same kid Hyunwoo “accidentally” bumped into and called him a fatty.

“Nothing!” Minhyuk tried to defend himself but both of his friends just stared at him with a deadpan face

“Okay.. Maybe I put a bunch of rats in his cabinet and he absolutely hates them so…” the blond tries to laugh it off but his friends just sigh

“And why did you do that exactly?” Kihyun questions

“Because he’s such a dick ok! Hyunwoo told me all those mean things that he said after you walked out! I couldn’t just let it pass!” Minhyuk crosses his arms and pouts

“It’s okay Minhyuk, you didn’t have to do that-”

“But I had to! He- He called you a half blood and said that you were disgusting!! He insulted you Kihyun, I won’t tolerate that!”

“And what if I am?”

Kihyun looks up to his blond friend “What if I am a half blood?”

“W-what?” Minhyuk stutters

“Hey, let’s calm down” Hyunwoo intervenes

“Because I am! I’m muggle born and a half blood. My mother is a muggle. I have never met my father. I don't know who he is. I have never experienced magic before I entered this school, that’s why I had a hard time in flying class. Hell! I didn't even know magic existed before coming here.. So.. Maybe Darren was right.. I’m- I’m disgusting like he said-” Kihyun had tears pooling in his eyes. Now the truth was out and he was ready for his two bestfriends to hate him. He was trembling and couldn’t continue to talk any further. He was crying and he couldn’t stop his tears, probably looking like a fool to them. He wanted to get out of there, to run, but he feels a warm hand on his head.

“It’s okay” Hyunwoo says “It’s okay Kihyun, I don’t care at all”

At that moment, Kihyun felt like crying harder (if that was even possible at this point)

“Yah! Do you think I would treat you any less if you’re half blood?! I don’t care!! You-” Minhyuk was now crying too “You’re my best friend! Nothing will change that, okay? NOTHING!!”

Kihyun continues to cry while Hyunwoo pats his head and Minhyuk engulfs him in a hug. The three of them stay like that for a while. People in the hallway passing, looking at them weirdly but the three of them didn’t care at all. They were having a moment. Kihyun had pour out his insecurties and darkest secret to his friends, only proving how much he trusts them and he was sure that he wouldn't regret his decision.

At dinner, both Minhyuk and Kihyun had puffy eyes and noses. They ate in silence at first but Hyunwoo started giggling.. then he gradually chuckled and then laughed out loud. Kihyun and Minhyuk looked at their laughing friend and started to smile as well. Soon, the three of them were laughing together. At what? Who knows? None of them knew but none of them cared. They were all finally happy again and that’s what mattered.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Minhyuk and Kihyun went into town as agreed so Minhyuk can finally get a pet like he wanted.

They walked into the shop known to cater to lots of different types of pets ranging from everyday normal pets to the most absurd creatures to ever exist.

“What do you plan on getting anyway?”

Minhyuk hums “I’m not sure. Now that I’m here I just wanna cuddle and play with them all!”

“Minhyuk, you can only choose ONE” Kihyun sternly says

“Okay okay! Sheesh.. aren’t you getting one?”

“Nah, you’re already too much to take care of”

“Hey!”

They continue to walk around the shop until Minhyuk sees two cats in one cage. They were the only ones who were together, all the other cats and owls had one cage each but these two looked so identical. They were two gray cats with the same blue and yellow heterochromia eyes. The only thing you would see to tell them apart is that the other had a full white tail and the other only had white fur on the tip of the tail.

“Oh, do our twin cats interest you?” a store helper comes up to them

“Why are they together in one cage?” Minhyuk inquires

“Ahh, they require to be bought in twos. You see, they have a special bond. These cats can’t be far apart for too long or else they start to get ill. Previous owners who had bought them separately brought them back for a check up and as soon as they were reunited, the cats felt instantly better like magic”

“wooooow!! Kihyun, let’s get them!” Minhyuk turns to Kihyun excitedly

“W-what?! I told you I’m not getting any pets!”

“But look at them!! They’re like the cutest cats ever! And with us staying in the same school, they wouldn’t have to be far apart!" Minhyuk gives Kihyun his best puppy eyes

“okay okay! Fine! Stop looking at me like that” Kihyun agrees reluctantly “But you really have to take care of them okay? I can’t take care of both for you!”

“Yes yes I promise! You’re the best!” the blond hugs him tightly and squeels

“Great! We’ll have you sign some documents and they are all yours!”

Kihyun and Minhyuk brought them back to hogwarts in 2 separate cages, along with other things like food and supplements and litter boxes. Apparently, the cats could be apart for a certain distance and the dorms allowed pets in the room as long as it was to be maintained clean, so keeping each cat in different house dorms was okay. Kihyun got the cat with the full white tail while Minhyuk got the white tipped one. They decided to name them Luna and Solar respectively. As Luna was more calm like the night which Kihyun chose and Solar was playful like the morning sun that practically jumped into Minhyuk's arms as soon as they opened the cage.

* * *

It was time again for flying class and Kihyun was still nervous even with all the practice he and Hyunwoo had done. A bump from behind woke him from his thoughts and he sees Darren smirking at him.

“Oh you decided to come to class huh” Darren chortles

“Yeah, so I can beat your sorry ass” Kihyun sasses back

“You can’t even lift yourself from the ground!” Darren shouts, and it gets the attention of everyone in the courtyard

Minhyuk was about to teach that kid a lesson again, rolling up his cloak and sleeves, ready to give him a word but Hyunwoo stops him, holding his shoulders and shakes his head, not wanting the boy to get into trouble again. But most of all, because Hyunwoo was confident and trusted in Kihyun.

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” Kihyun challenges him

“What? You wanna race me, half blood?”

“Sure”

“Look at him! He didn’t even deny that he’s a half blood! Disgusting!” Darren kept shouting and now everyone whispered among themselves

Kihyun’s fist were balled up in anger, he wanted to punch this guy but he knew violence wouldn’t be an answer. So instead, he raised his hand and called for Madam Hooch.

“Madam Hooch, I formally ask Darren to a flying duel! A race!” Kihyun shouts

“Do you really want to do this Mr. Yoo?” Madam Hooch asks to make sure it wasn’t just some joke

“Yes!” Kihyun stares at Darren with a smile in which Darren only looks at him with a pissed off face

Madam Hooch claps her hand loudly “Alright! Who ever gets this flag will win! Players absolutely cannot use any spells or get help from anyone. This will be a fair race, only flying will be allowed! No foul play either!”

She gestures to the small flag she has placed on top of the buildings wall. The only way to get it was to fly on a broom.

Kihyun tries to calm himself. Can he really do this? What was he thinking on challenging this kid to a race? Was he insane? Did all that falling off the broom get his brain to haywire? So many thoughts and doubts were running through his mind but he felt a warm hand touch his own. He looks up to see Hyunwoo smiling at him.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything but his face was calm. There was no worry nor doubt in his eyes. Kihyun suddenly felt reassured looking at Hyunwoo’s clear and honest eyes. He holds Hyunwoo’s hand tightly and nods to tell him that he understands what his friend was saying without words.

He reluctantly lets go and goes into position at the starting line. He can hear Minhyuk shouting at the top of his lungs, cheering for him like it was a life or death. He takes a deep breath and sets his eyes on the flag.

“3.. 2.. 1!” A whistle blows and both of them fly to the sky

Kihyun kicked off a second too late giving Darren a little head start. But he wasn’t going to give up easily. He had practice so many hours with Hyunwoo, he knew exactly what to do to catch up.

Kihyun leans a little bit more forward and reaches his right hand out. Darren was closing in on the flag but at the last minute, Kihyun came swooping in and got the flag in his hands. Everyone in class shouted cheers for him. People patting his back and congratulating him on winning the duel. He felt so proud of himself at that moment. Being half blood didn’t mean anything anymore. He knew he could do anything as long as he wanted to, as long as he had friends who believed in him. He feels Minhyuk squeeze him in a tight hug while shouting at his ear at how great he did. Meanwhile he looks forward to see Hyunwoo clapping and mouthing a “congratulations” behind the crowd of students. Kihyun mouths back a “thank you” and feels his heart fill up with warmth.

* * *

Classes go on for the rest of the year. Kihyun being in the top ranks in his class. Hyunwoo has made it into the quidditch team. Minhyuk joined the hogwarts choir. All of them had different activities to go to after class but every lunch time, they will always sit with each other. On days where there weren’t any activities, the three of them would have a picnic near the lake. Of course, their 3 adorable little pets would come with them too. Kaja loved Luna and Solar’s company.

Years go by and their little trio became a 7 member group. Minhyuk met Jooheon, a Hufflepuff in one of his classes (which he had to repeat, having to be classmates with lower years) and adored the boy so much that he “adopted” him into their little group. Kihyun had a new roommate named Changkyun, he just moved in after the seniors moved out after graduation. Let’s just say Kihyun also adopted this kid into their little lunch table since he was kind of introverted and didn’t look like he was enjoying his previous lunch seat. Wonho was Hyunwoo’s teammate in the gryffindor quidditch team and naturally they became exercise buddies too so why not join them for lunch as well? Hyungwon was the last person to join their group, being in the same class as Kihyun, they were always head to head with rankings. Though Hyungwon didn’t really care much, sleeping in class even, but he was naturally smart and was fueled by spite, wanting to get a high score just to piss Kihyun off. It was just friendly competition of course. At the end of the day, they would help out each other on things that one can’t understand.

Their little group was very close. Even on their 4th year, no one else was added nor left their pact. Everyone else would cheer on Hyunwoo and Wonho on quidditch games despite being on different houses. Though Kihyun and Hyungwon were always headbutting when it came to Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin matches.

Kihyun wasn’t ashamed at how he was a half blood anymore. Anyone who tried to shit him about it, he would immediately shut them up back with sass or sarcasm, which ever works best. He was even working hard towards being prefect. It also helped a lot of other half bloods be confident on who they were. Some of them even asking him for advice or help on working on their magic. He didn’t mind, he was happy to help people who need it. If it wasn’t the people who helped him (Minhyuk and Hyunwoo) and accepted him, he wouldn’t be the person he was today.

Hyunwoo grew into a beautiful man. The chubby round cheeks gone with puberty fully developing him. Quidditch required them to do so much exercise which resulted to his body has become quite muscular (though Wonho was definitely built bigger because he found stress relief in working out.) Hyunwoo and Wonho were both pretty popular, having boys and girls from different houses cheer them on at games. Sometimes at lunch, an owl would land on their table and drop off a confession letter. Changkyun and Jooheon would even have a little bet on whether it was addressed to Hyunwoo or Wonho before they open it. They all found it funny except for the two gryffindor athletes who found it a bit of a hassle rejecting students from time to time.

Until one day, an owl didn’t come to the lunch table but instead a girl. She had long brown hair that reached until her chest, eyes as blue as the deep sea and freckles adorned her nose bridge and cheeks.

“Uhmm.. Upperclassman Hyunwoo, can I talk to you?” the girl was already blushing

Hyunwoo looked up at her, while everyone else at the table looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

_This girl has GUTS_

“In private?” the girl adds

Hyunwoo nods and stands up. The girl walks out of the room and Hyunwoo follows her.

Minhyuk stands up as soon as he sees them out of the room but Hyungwon pulls him back to his seat.

“Minhyuk, no” Hyungwon says as he returns to eating his dessert

“But! You don’t even know where I’m going!” Minhyuk argues

“I know you’re going to eavesdrop on them”

“Nooo… I was.. going to the bathroom!”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes “Don’t lie to me, sit down and just ask Hyunwoo later about it”

Kihyun found it funny before but now he felt a little unsettled. He would only laugh at the love letters before but now he feels weird. It's not like he didn't date people before, all of them had from time to time. Some relationships even lasting long or some are just summer flings. He didn't pry about who his friends dated but this situation seems different. He keeps staring at the door, waiting for Hyunwoo to comeback or the girl, whoever enters first but he doesn’t know why.

“Ah! I know who she is!” Wonho snaps his fingers and that prompts Kihyun out of his thoughts

“She’s that super popular Ravenclaw freshman! Rumors are that her bloodline is almost royalty?” Wonho adds

“ROYALTY?!” Jooheon shouts in shock

“Ahhhh!” Minhyuk intervenes “You mean THAT is the CHOI kid? Helen Choi was it?”

“Helen Choi..” Kihyun whispers to himself

“Well, she does look like a princess. Very pretty.” Changkyun adds “I heard from other people at the dorm that she has been rejecting a lot of confessions lately. Seems like she had someone in mind that she likes”

And everyone in the table woos. Excited to see such a popular kid confess to Hyunwoo.

The bell already rings and Hyunwoo hasn’t comeback. They all scramble to go their own classes. For Kihyun, it was charms class and just his luck, he was classmates with Hyunwoo. He enters the class and sits on his desk. Not long after, the professor comes in and Hyunwoo runs into his own seat.

Kihyun can’t help but think about it. First, Hyunwoo didn’t go back to their table at lunch and now he was almost late for class. Seems like that girl really took her time to talk to him. He looks back to where Hyunwoo was seated to see that Hyunwoo was already looking at him. Hyunwoo gave him a little smile to acknowledge him and he only nodded back before facing front again.

 _Well, he looks… happy. Maybe things went well and he’s happy with his new girlfriend now._ _  
__  
_ Kihyun slaps his cheeks to return his focus in class. Why would he care if Hyunwoo got a girlfriend? He would be more than happy for his friend. The girl was pretty and Hyunwoo is handsome, they would be a perfect match! A princess with a pure bloodline… something a half blood can never be.

Class was finally over and Kihyun, for his life, couldn’t concentrate on class. His mind kept jumping to that girl and Hyunwoo walking out the hall to talk. He shouldn’t feel this way at all. He shouldn’t mind, it was none of his business. It was Hyunwoo’s decision after all, it’s his life. And he was just a friend.

Kihyun was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Hyunwoo calling him. Hyunwoo had to run to him and grab his shoulder. Kihyun jolted in surprise to see Hyunwoo’s hand on him.

“Hey, you okay?” Hyunwoo questions

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Kihyun replies irritatedly

“Uhh.. I was calling you and you didn’t hear. Also it looked like you were spacing out in class. Anything wrong?”

Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo’s hand again and shrugs it off him “Nothing’s wrong”

“Are you sure-”

“Stop being so annoying!” Kihyun shouts. Hyunwoo took a step back in surprise. Kihyun felt embarrassed at his sudden burst.

He takes a deep sigh and repeats it “I said, nothing is wrong, Hyunwoo. I have to go to my next class” just like that he walks off, leaving his friend behind in confusion.

* * *

Classes finally end for the day. This honestly felt like longer than usual days for Kihyun. He can’t forget his little outburst from earlier. Hyunwoo didn’t deserve that, he was just being a good friend. Kihyun didn’t know why he acted like that. It’s not like he and Hyunwoo didn’t have misunderstandings or fights before. Of course they did, like any other people do.. but why does this one feel so unnerving.

“Upperclassman! Upperclassman Yoo!”

He hears a girl’s voice calling him from behind. Kihyun turns around to see the same girl from lunch, Helen Choi. She stops running after he finally notices her, catching her breath for a second before fixing herself.

“Can I ask for your help?” Helen says with a bright smile

Great. Kihyun wanted to do absolutely nothing with this girl. Who apparently was his friend’s new girlfriend. He wants to roll his eyes and walk away but he was better than that.

“I need help in potions class, I was told you were a genius” Helen adds

“Uhmm, sure? I was about to head up to the library anyways” Kihyun walks to the library trying to keep his emotions at bay. This girl did nothing wrong. She just.. confessed to his friend and his friend accepted. No big deal, right?

“Upperclassman??? Hello??” Helen waves a hand in front of him. Apparently she was asking about something that Kihyun doesn’t really want to care about.

“Sorry, what was that?” Kihyun tries his best to give her a smile, hoping that she doesn’t see how fake it is

“I said, I’m having a hard time for Herbicide Potion. The ingredients just confuse me” Helen gestures her hands to the air

 _She seems like a nice kid,_ he thinks. At least his friend is in good hands. He picks out a book that he once used where there were lots of pictures for the ingredients for all kinds of potions and hands it to her.

“Just have familiarize yourself with how the ingredients look like. The descriptions in there also help you differentiate the ones that look alike to each other”

“Ah! Thank you so much! You’re really as nice as all my roommates say!”

“You’re welcome” he says as he takes books from the shelves for himself. Advance reading never hurt anybody.

What he didn’t expect was Helen seating right across him on the same table. He thought the girl would get the book and just go on her own way but it seems like the world isn’t on his side today. He couldn’t concentrate in class and now he won’t be able to focus on his self study hours. And it bothered him so much that he cared about this way too much. He knows he shouldn’t think about it, it’s none of his business yet he can’t take it off his mind.

“Upperclassman?” Helen says shyly

“You can just call me Kihyun” He replies, not taking his eyes off the opened book in front of him, though nothing is going in his brain

“Can I ask you for one more favor, Kihyun?” her voice kinda shakey now

“Hmm?” Kihyun really tried his be neutral on all of this. He tries to calm himself by writing some notes on to the small notebook.

“Can you help me with Upperclassman Hyunwoo?”

The tip of the pencil breaks. Putting too much pressure on it unconciously. He definitely didn’t expect this kind of favor.

Helen scrambles to get a pencil in her bag and hands it over to Kihyun.

“Help with Hyunwoo?” What for? Weren’t they already together? Unless…

“Ah.. it’s embarrassing” she scratches her head and bites her lower lip “But I kind of.. got rejected earlier”

 _Huh??_ _So they aren’t together?_

“And I really like him.. I’ve always seen you two together so I thought that maybe you can help me?”

_So he snapped at Hyunwoo for nothing? He was worrying about nothing? Why is he so stupid??_

Helen kept talking about how much he likes Hyunwoo while Kihyun just stared at his blank notebook. He tries to fight back a grin on his face but he ended up laughing out loudly. He realized how much of an idiot he is now. He feels so embarrassed by his immature actions.

“Kihyun?” Helen feels kind of offended. Did he just laugh at her?

“S-sorry!” Kihyun calming himself down “I’m not laughing at you. I really am not. I just remembered something really… stupid”

Helen only stares at him in silence until he was done laughing altogether.

“Did he tell you why he rejected you?”

Asking this was quite rude in Kihyun’s opinion. He didn’t know why his mouth blurted this out. Maybe he can make up some excuse like knowing the problem would be easier to find the solution. But deep down inside, he knows it’s just him being petty. This poor girl doesn’t deserve his pettiness.

“Ah, he said he liked someone else”

Silence.

_Someone else????? HYUNWOO LIKES SOMEONE ELSE?!?!_

He had never imagined Hyunwoo liking someone. They would usually share with everyone in the table on who their latest crush was, and as far as he remembers, Hyunwoo hasn't really mentioned anyone for the past months. It’s not like Kihyun knew his schedule 24/7 but when else would his friend be meeting someone else? They were always together at lunch and then after class there’s quidditch practice and then they eat dinner together again. 

“Do you have any idea who? ” Helen presses on

Well now Kihyun started to get pissed. Seems like this girl really ****does**** like Hyunwoo but she was starting to pry too much now. Even HE didn’t know who Hyunwoo liked. Why would this girl even think he’d tell her? 

He closes the book loudly and shoves his notebook in his bag. He scurries to return the book back in the shelf, all the while ignoring the whining he hears.

“Kihyun!! Wait! You know who right?! Please tell me!!” Helen shouts like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum

Kihyun stops in his tracks resulting Helen to bumping into his back. He turns around and doesn’t even apologize for his sudden stopping.

“No. I don’t know who and even if I do, I won’t tell you” Kihyun’s voice was flat, unamused and borderlining pissed. He walks off not waiting for a reply but the expression on her face was enough to say that she was shocked for sure.

* * *

Days go by normally. Except for the fact that Kihyun and Hyunwoo hasn’t really spoken at all privately. They were all civilized during lunch time or whenever there was more than just the two of them. Kihyun know he should be the first to apologize but he kind of hoped that Hyunwoo would just brush it off. But when Hyunwoo stopped talking to him after shared classes, he knew he fucked up.

One night when Kihyun had enough of it, he used Luna to deliver a message to Hyunwoo's dorm. He was waiting near the empty library hall. He paces around for a few minutes, nervous about the whole ordeal. He knows Hyunwoo will forgive him but he can’t seem to take his mind off the fact that he likes someone else.

Why does it bother him so much that Hyunwoo has a crush? Is it because he was naturally overprotective when it came to his friends? Or maybe this is just curiosity? Thoughts scattered in his brain, trying to figure out who this person was.

He hears a jingle of a bell and Luna’s eyes glow in the dark, Hyunwoo walking right behind her.

“Hey..” Kihyun greets

“Hi” Hyunwoo replies

Luna scratches Kihyun’s leg, asking to be carried and he did just that. Luna almost instantly fell asleep in her owner’s arms.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hyunwoo asks

“Oh yeah. Uhmm.. I’m sorry for the other day… when I- I said that- you were.. annoying” Kihyun stutters his apology but it came through nonetheless

“Ah, it’s okay. I was honestly kind of annoying right?” Hyunwoo chuckles and Kihyun feels even guiltier

“No, what I did was uncalled for. You were just worried for me and I was just.. on the edge of my thoughts. I shouldn’t have acted that way”

“What were you thinking of?”

And Kihyun pauses. He can’t tell his friend that he was thinking about how pissed he was with the imaginary relationship he had with Helen Choi.

“Something with.. prefect recommendations is all” He lies through his teeth perfectly

Hyunwoo nods in understanding “Hmm..okay”

“Thank you, let’s go before we get caught by our house prefects lurking in the halls at night”

“Wait-” Hyunwoo holds on to Kihyun’s arm slightly. Luna wakes up with the action and jumps down from his arms to walk away.

“Luna wait!” Kihyun tries to chase his cat but Hyunwoo holds him tightly

“Kihyun, I need to tell you something important” Hyunwoo looks at him with earnest eyes. Those damned eyes that can see through Kihyun’s soul.

“W-what’s wrong? Why are you suddenly so serious?”

“Because I’m gonna confess”

“C-confess what?!”

“That I like you”

Kihyun feels everything stop. No other sounds were heard, only the loud beating of his heart. Hyunwoo’s eyes were always so honest. He wants to believe this, he really wants to but can’t bring himself to do it.

After holding his breath, Kihyun laughs loudly, tipping his head back.

“Of course you do! We’ve been friends for 4 years Hyunwoo! You’re suppose to like me! Ahahaha…” Damn. He was so awkward. He tried his best to joke about it but he miserably failed.

“No!” Hyunwoo gasps “I mean yes! But! N-not that way!” now he was stuttering too

They both stood in awkward silence, looking at each other with eyes wide. Hyunwoo was still holding Kihyun’s arm, he unconsciously held it tighter and made Kihyun jump a bit.

“S-sorry..” Hyunwoo lets him go frantically “I meant that.. I like you.. more than a friend”

“B-bestfriends?!” Kihyun stutters

Hyunwoo just wanted the ground to swallow him up. Actually Kihyun would prefer to be eaten by a hound right now than be here. His mouth was spitting out nonsense, his brain wasn't working, no amount of studying can prepare him for this. This whole situation was very embarrassing for the both of them.

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo says louder than he intended to “I like you! More than a friend! Not as a bestfriend! I want to go on a date!”

Kihyun couldn’t process anything. Was this some kind of illusion? Was this Minhyuk pranking him?? Maybe Hyungwon set Hyunwoo up??

“I-” Kihyun opens his mouth to respond but they hear foot steps coming near them

“Hey! You two! It’s already past curfew!”

Great. Now they’re going to get into trouble.

“Ah shit, let’s go!!” Hyunwoo says as he grabs Kihyun’s hand and runs off before the professor catches them. The ace of the gryffindor quidditch team and a prefect candidate for ravenclaw did NOT need to be in detention.

They run as fast as they can. All the while still holding hands. Kihyun feels his heart do a little squeeze as soon as Hyunwoo lets go.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Goodnight Kihyun!” Hyunwoo rushes off to his own dorm, running as fast as he can while Kihyun just stands in front of his room. Luna had to call for his attention to break his thoughts.

He opens the door and lies down on his bed immediately willing himself to sleep, promptly feeling tired with the turn of events.

* * *

The next day, Kihyun has bags underneath his eyes, an indication that he failed to sleep properly last night. After all that happened, who can blame him? One of his best friends confessed to him and he stupidly replied to it. He feels his face heating up all over again. Hyunwoo’s confession replaying in his head.

Classes were a good distraction. Well, sort of. He would try his best to concentrate but half way through the lecture he would see something that would remind him of Hyunwoo.. resulting to remembering the said confession. Fuck, he could see a gryffindor tie and remember Hyunwoo. His mind kept repeating it like a broken record.

Lunch time was the hardest, Hyunwoo sitting right across him from the table. Whenever they made eye contact, one or even both of them would choke on their food. It was hard keeping up appearances when they weren’t on good terms but now it was harder. Kihyun hasn’t even reply yet, he didn’t know what to say. Thankfully lunch carries on normally, the others not noticing their awkward vibes until it was time to go to their classes.

Classes ends early today, he remembers. There would be a semi-finals match between the houses. Everyone was invited to watch of course. Professors and students alike all enjoyed watching some good old quidditch. And today, it was the infamous Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rivalry match.

Usually, people would sit by perspective houses when it’s their match but Minhyuk and Hyungwon could give less fucks about that. They sit with the other mixed students so all of them could have a good view and cheer on Hyunwoo and Wonho without any judgement from fellow housemates.

They meet and cheer Hyunwoo and Wonho before they go into the arena for the match. Everyone said their goodluck, claiming that they’re Hyunwoo and Wonho’s number one fans while the two laugh and say their thank yous. The Gryffindor team does a mini hurray with the captain leading. The rest of the team goes in while Hyunwoo turns back and runs off to chase Kihyun.

“Kihyun!”

Thankfully, Kihyun was still outside the door entrance. He turns back to see Hyunwoo waving to him and he walks to meet him half way.

“Yeah?” He’s not the one playing but Kihyun feels nervous

“Will you go on a date with me after the match?” Hyunwoo asks him bashfully

“Hyunwoo” Kihyun pouts “Please stop kidding around. I don’t like these kind of jokes, okay?” He didn’t want to sound so mean but maybe Hyunwoo will stop this whole charade if he sounded serious enough

“I.. I’m not joking” the taller’s eyebrows scrunch “I’m serious about this. I know I confessed out of nowhere but I’m serious about this. I really do like you, please don’t take my feelings as a joke. I've been actually liking you for months now but I didn't have the guts to confess but last night, I couldn't take it anymore”

Kihyun doesn’t know what to say. It’s not like he didn’t see Hyunwoo as someone attractive. Sure maybe he has a little crush and grew fond of him over the past 4 years but he didn't ponder on it too long, not wanting their friendship to be in jeopardy.

“You wanna date a half blood who was muggle born? What will your fans say huh? What will your parents say?” His voice shakes a little bit. He thinks his friend should date someone just as pure blooded or as much as a prodigy as Hyunwoo is. Like maybe Helen, she would be a great choice.

“Kihyun, I told you 4 years ago. I don’t care about that. I like you for you, and that includes being half blood” Hyunwoo says sternly

Kihyun looks up to him in shock, his eyes wide almost filled with tears threatening to drop anytime

Hyunwoo cups his cheeks with his right hand “Tell you what, if I catch the golden snitch, you will take my feelings seriously and we’ll go out yeah?”

“W-what?! That’s basically suicide!” Kihyun argues

“Nope! Just watch me ok!” Hyunwoo says with a grin before running off to catch up with his team

Kihyun just stands there with his mouth open. He basically set up his friend for either an injury or failure, whichever comes first but basically both will come to.

The crowd roars loudly, everyone is booming with excitement as the team both fly into their places. Normally, Hyunwoo would be the Chaser, tasked to score points for the team but today, because of his little proposal, he would be the Seeker.

His captain didn’t really ask about it. Hyunwoo presented himself so boldly to change positions today and the captain found it amusing enough to just let it slide.

“Hyunwoo what are you thinking?! Seeker?! All of a sudden?!” Wonho shouts at him

“Take those points for me Wonho ya!” Hyunwoo flies off to his new position

“Good afternoon everyone! Today’s game is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!” the announcer says and the crowd shouts once more

Madam Hooch walks into the center of the field and releases the golden snitch and hold the ball with her right hand while she grasps the whistle in her left. The crowd grows silent as they all wait for the starting signal.

Madam Hooch blows the whistle and tosses it into the air. Gryffindor gets the ball first and the crowd goes wild.

Kihyun just sits there filled with nervousness, he can’t even stop his leg from shaking. He looks up to the air to see Hyunwoo wasn’t in his usual position and he wasn’t chasing the ball at all. He follows the line of sight at where his friend was looking to see that Hyunwoo was concentrating on the golden snitch.

_Fuck. Hyunwoo’s crazy. He’ll really try to catch the snitch?!_

Maybe if he took his friend seriously from the start then this wouldn’t happen. He just set up Hyunwoo and his team for doom.

Hyunwoo has been trying his best to catch the snitch but it was always just a second too fast. Luckily it was only 10 minutes in the game and both houses have tied scores.

“Kihyun hyung, are you okay?” Jooheon asks him

“Huh?” Kihyun was startled by the question

“You look like you aren’t enjoying the game, do you feel sick?” Jooheon worries “Should we go to the infirmary?”

“Ah no! I’m fine Joohoney, don’t worry” Kihyun looks back to the game. He really is trying his best to enjoy it but he can’t help be worried about Hyunwoo.

Half time comes and they were given a 2 minute break. Slytherin is leading by 20 points. Hyunwoo was feeling the pressure now. He looks for his friends in the crowd, seeing all of them cheer for him except for Kihyun who was looking at him with a worried expression. Hyunwoo tries his best to give him an assuring smile, hoping to make Kihyun feel a little bit more relaxed.

“Hyunwoo, can you do it? The snitch?” his captain asks

Hyunwoo nods with confidence “YES!”

“Alright” the captain pats his back “Let’s get back out there and win this thing!”

Everyone shouts in unison with full fighting spirit.

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and gets into place again, filled with new found hope. He has to do it, for the team and mostly for Kihyun. He wants to prove himself to Kihyun, this is the only shot he has.

The whistle blows again, signaling the start of the second half of the game. Each player flies on to their designated game play tactic while Hyunwoo chases of the snitch again.

“Isn’t it weird, Hyunwoo hyung is not a Chaser today? He’s been trying to get the golden snitch from the start. I didn’t know they changed his position in the team” Changkyun says nonchalantly

“Do you think something is up?? Ahh I’m so nervous for hyung!” Jooheon replies

If Jooheon was nervous and he doesn’t even know anything, imagine how Kihyun is feeling at the moment.

Hyunwoo thought of one thing before the break was over, this was the only way he could get the snitch. Risky but it was his only solution. He trails for the snitch as fast as he can. When he was almost an arm’s reach, he gets up on his broom with both feet, trying his hardest to balance himself while he crouches forward to get the snitch.

Kihyun instantly stands up as he sees what Hyunwoo was trying to do. Balancing himself on the broom in that speed is just MAD! His friend was gonna get hurt for sure! He runs down the stands, maybe he can tell their coach or a member to stop Hyunwoo from his insane attempts.

Hyunwoo was doing pretty good on balancing himself. He only has ONE shot. He just needs to do the timing right. He takes a final breath and jumps forward.

Kihyun just got down to the sideline to see Hyunwoo jump off his broom and falls off the ground at a good 9 feet height. The dirt creating a smoke, concealing his situation. He felt his heart drop to the floor. Everyone in the crowd shrieks in surprise. The gryffindor team all run to Hyunwoo hurriedly, momentarily forgetting the game. Kihyun runs as fasts as he can to the middle of the field, all he can think about was Hyunwoo, panic and adrenaline fueling his legs to move. He didn't care if he wasn't suppose to be there, he needed to see if his friend.

Kihyun makes his way through the crowd of players to see Hyunwoo lying on his back with his right hand clutched tightly to his chest.

“Oh my god!” Kihyun kneels beside him “Hyunwoo!? Hyunwoo!! Answer me!”

Hyunwoo groans while cradling his head with his left hand “Kihyun..” he sits up carefully with the help of his teammates

“You’re an idiot! Why did you do that?! Are you crazy huh!!” Kihyun shouts at him in anger, disliking how reckless he was

Hyunwoo smiles at him and he removes his right hand from his chest, opening his fist for everyone to see the golden snitch in it.

A deafening roar blares into the arena. Everyone jumping in joy and excitement, well maybe except for the Slytherin team because this just meant that the whole season was over and Gryffindor are the quidditch champions of this season.

Tears come out of Kihyun unwillingly, but his eyes were laughing, his mouth was pulled into a wide smile. He hugs Hyunwoo tightly in bliss. He didn’t actually care if Hyunwoo caught the snitch, he was just filled with delight to see his friend was safe.

Or so he thought, as Hyunwoo groans an “ouch!” and Kihyun instantly lets go of him. At that moment, the medical team has arrived and was assessing Hyunwoo’s state to see that he has a scratch on his forehead and a bruised shoulder. They escort him to the infirmary all the while people are still cheering his name in triumph.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun was glowing, there was a warm breeze in the air, and it was the perfect temperature to chill. Classes just finished and everyone went on to their own clubs and activities while Kihyun was peeling an apple and cutting it into cute little rabbit slices in the infirmary.

“You don’t have to come here everyday” Hyunwoo says

“Of course I do, you dummy! You’re injured because of me!” Kihyun reasons

Hyunwoo snorts “I was the one who jumped off the broom, Ki”

“Y-yeah but I was.. it was because.. of your stupid.. proposal.. to me..” Kihyun’s ears were flaming red, it would put a rose to shame to be honest

“Hmmm” Hyunwoo hums “It’s worth it anyway. I’m excited for our date”

Kihyun tsks “It won’t be soon though, you have to recover fully first”

“Aww come on” Hyunwoo was pouting like a child now “It’s just a little date in town, it’s not like we’re going to catch gryffins in the wild”

Kihyun couldn’t argue with that. He was still so shocked with everything that happened. Hyunwoo, one of his closest friends, confessed to him and risked his life for a damn date with him. Honestly, he feels a little flattered with the effort but he feels more guilty that his friend had to be injured for him to realize his own feelings.

Hyunwoo eats the little apple rabbits that Kihyun prepared. He was feeling elated with the situation. Sure it wasn’t the most ideal but hey, he got what he wanted right?

“Hey Kihyun, do you like me too?” Hyunwoo asks abruptly while munching on the apples

Kihyun almost drops the book he was reading, mouth agape like a fish out of water.

Hyunwoo waits for his answer patiently, finding Kihyun's expression funny.

“W-would I be here if I didn’t?!” Kihyun covers his face with the book, hiding his face that most likely resembled a tomato

Hyunwoo chuckles, this will have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA it was really hard writing this but I had fun!! So I hoped you enjoyed it too :)  
> Thank you so much to my bro, julius for answering questions for me regarding the whole setting!!
> 
> (Also, sorry for not putting Ki in huffpuff, I just rly can't write it OTL)
> 
> please leave a like and a comment!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
